


my world ends with you

by Youreritingsux



Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, comentary crew, eboys - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Character Death, I'm Sorry, Lots of Flash Backs, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, boys being in love, honestly very little is mentions with the zombies, injured, james takes care of will, like one thing of really low brow smut, some smut, spoilers in the tags, they love each other till the bitter end, this plots been in my head for way to long, wills hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreritingsux/pseuds/Youreritingsux
Summary: in a world as cold as the one their trapped in, will's james' whole world.
Relationships: Will Lenney/James Marriott
Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938247
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	my world ends with you

_✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈_

james stopped a moment allowing the limping will to catch up with him, he gave a small sigh looking away from the man that held on to the branch they had fashioned into a crutch. they were walking through a field, there was no sense of urgency this far out of the crowded abandoned cities, still james kept a sharp eye out.

"jimbo can we rest?" will said taking a deep breath and pausing a few paces behind him to fully lean his body on to the make shift crutch.

james looked at will again and nodded softly "yeah, of course man" he walked the rest of the way to will and blindly grabbed the water bottle they shared, handing it to him, will took it and took a few sips before handing back, nodding a silent thank you. compared the cities filled with hoards of living dead, the country side seemed peaceful, almost like they had stepped out of the hell hole they had found themselves in and into a more peaceful existence. james wouldn't mind if it stayed like this forever.

"i slow ya' down" will said, it felt like the millionth time he said so.

the younger only shook his head "i'm only worried about you're speed when we're running from a hoard"

"i'm going to get us both killed one of these days, you should -"

"- stop talking" james said harshly, he wouldn't hear of abandoning his friend, the only sense of normalcy he had left in this crazy world they found themselves in, at this point will was his whole world, he couldn't abandon him.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

_james whipped his head around as a small groan came from the forest behind him, the shot gun in his hand held as steady as he could handle it at that stage. he didn't know if people or monsters were worse at this point, the few survivors there were didn't seem keen on keeping peace. james slowly walked toward the noise, if it was a monster it was only one, and he could take care of it with his falchion pretty easily. he got closer to the noise, that had broken into more of a sob of pain. he jumped out from his cover behind the tree holding the gun pointing it at the possible threat._

_"don't shoot! don't shoot! don't - james?!"_

_it took his brain a longer then it should of to process the image and voice of the male he was pointing the gun at. william lenney - a man he had presumed dead - laid on the ground, tears staining his face as he looked up at him. james stared down at him in shock, a moment ago he would of given anything to see will, now he couldn't believe his eyes. he lowered his gun and ran his eyes down to a bear trap clasped tightly around his friends bloodied leg, he was pushed into action quickly kneeling down and grabbing the bear trap carefully, he had focus on getting the claws off his friends leg, then he could let his emotions run wild._

_"okay, i'm going to prey it open, pull you're leg out when i do..." he said, will nodded hissing a bit as james moved the trap a bit when he grabbed it "one... two... three" he pulled the trap open, the teeth coming out of wills leg, giving the older enough time and pull his leg out before james let it go and it snapped shut again, the sound echoing through out the woods._

_"fuck" the northerner swore holding his now inured leg, assessing the damage done to it "don't think i'm going to be able to walk jim..."_

_james could of cried hearing that nickname, it had been so long since he had seen another friendly face, he figured everyone he knew had died, whether by choice or some horrible fate, but there was one of his best friends lying on the forest floor, and damn it he wasn't going to let him go that easily._

_"that fine, i can carry you, lets get back to my hide out" he said, forgetting the whole reason he was out there in the first place - hunting._

_will looked up at him and before he could protest james scooped his up into his arm, another hiss of pain coming from the holder as he hooked an arm around the taller's neck. the two said nothing, there wasn't a lot they could say at the moment, both still processing the fact that they were back together. they got to a small cabin that james had been hiding out in for a few days, the small fire he had started before leaving slowly simmering out. james set will on the old couch, moving the coffee table a bit closer so it could hold his legs and quickly brought the fire back to life._

_"you see anyone... at all?" will broke the silence._

_james shook his head "no... been alone since the beginning, had some travel partners here and there... you?"_

_"yeah... i was with george for the first year, we got split up when a hoard found us, i spent a month in that town hoping to find him but..." will trailed off and the other nodded showing he understood - supplies ran out, and eventually even the people you want to be loyal to you have to sometimes give up on for a chance to keep living "anyway... been alone ever since"_

_james dug through his bag finding the medical supplies he managed to nick from the hospital a few towns over, he had plenty to share... even if he didn't he'd spend his last on will. he sat down on the coffee table, shifting wills leg onto his, slowly rolling up his pant leg, glancing up to see the older boy flinch and bite his lip._

_"you shouldn't wast supplies on me" he said._

_"shut up... its not wasting, this can heal perfectly fine if we take care of it correctly" he said grabbing the bottle of rubbing alcohol "this isn't going to be pleasant.."_

_will nodded and bunching up the bottom of his shirt and bringing it up to his mouth biting on it to keep quiet, even though the undead creatures seemed to hoard around cities some of them had wandered there way out to the country sides and forests, and they didn't need them swarming to a scream. james couldn't help but chuckle a bit at him before pouring the cleaning alcohol onto a handkerchief cleaning around the wound at first, before grabbing the bottle._

_"okay... one... two... three" he poured some on the wounds causing a muffled pained groan to come from the male he smiled "okay all good"_

_will allowed the bottom of his shirt to fall from his mouth a damp spot where he had bit "fucking hell, that stung" he mumbled._

_"yeah, we'll have to clean it again tomorrow" he said, examining the marks closely, making sure none needed any stitches, he was sure will would faint if he had to do that, they looked like they may close on there own, he wrapped up the injury with some gauze._

_"cheers to that" will grumbled._

_"better then losing it"_

_will smiled a bit and opened his arms a bit as james moved his leg back onto the table "give us a hug then" he said._

_james didn't have to be told twice, now that will was sorted out and moved to the couch and quickly pulled will into a tight hug, will hug him just as tight, the hug turned into more a cuddle as james eventually laid down, both to scared to let go of each other, fear that being alone had drove them to hallucinate. so they stayed like that all night._

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

it had been a month and will still couldn't properly walk, james didn't know if he did something wrong but considering the fact the bruising and wounds healed he figured that wasn't the case and it was just wills body being stubborn about the injury, of course he didn't have time for it to properly heal anyway. since he had found will though the male seemed to feel like a burden, of course james knew it would be easier without an injured person legging behind him to worry about, but he wasn't giving will up now, not when he seemed to be his only source of light in this dark grim world.

"you're too nice for yer' own good" will said.

"only to you..." it was more honest then he might have been before all this, but what was the point in hiding anything now, they could quite literally die tonight, nothing mattered anymore, and in a way that made everything he did matter way more.

"color me flattered" snarky, sarcastic, it felt like nothing had changed sometimes.

"can you walk again? i'm hoping to find somewhere not outside for us tonight"

will sighed and lifted himself off the ground with the help of his stick "yeah should be good, getting better, soon i'll be able to go the same speed as you with out straining myself" he chuckled.

"i'll walk slower"

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

_james helped the shorter into the fishing boat, figuring will could use some time out of the building they were residing in the past week, they would stay until they exhausted resources in the towns next to them, will's only job was to try and exercise his leg in anyway he would, casual walks out side were out of the question so pacing around the house and stretching and moving it while he sat were the best they could do. james did most of the work until will was safe to do help. he got into the boat himself, paddling out to the middle of the lake._

_"didn't think you even knew how to fish" will teased._

_"who doesn't know how to fish?" james asked "put worm on hook, fish eat worm, hook grab fish"_

_will snorted grabbed the the homemade fishing poles he had made while james was out gathering water "just figured jeeves served it to you on a gold plate"_

_"i'm going to push you in and let you drowned" he threatened playfully nudging him.  
_

_will leaned his back against james back, using each other as back rest as they fished. they caught a few, not needing too many at once or they would probably go to waste, but james had found a recipe in some cook book for fish jerky so he was going to make that to last them - along with some deer jerky when he could finally get one. will couldn't tease him to much about his survival skills, he was doing better then he had done on his own, and was taking care of him, still it was fun to mess around with the younger. they sat out in the boat for a little longer then needed, the sky giving a gradient of orange, yellow and purple. there worms long gone and fishing poles place in the boat idly._

_"thank you..." will broke the silence as the sun slowly sunk in the sky._

_"hmm?"_

_"for bringing me out... doing this" he said glancing down for a moment, he reached, pulling james' hand back to his and threading there fingers together "feels normal for once" he added as he leaned his head back onto the tallers back._

_james stared at their hands entwined between the both of them, knuckles resting against the rough wood of the boat seat. for a few moments he felt like he could agree with will, it felt normal. he looked at the sun setting, allowing their hands to stay together as the moment played out. a small rare smile playing on james' face, one will would never know he caused. "yeah... normal"_

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"thank god, i felt like i was going to pass out" he huffed as they finally found an abandon house, it was darker by then, will allowed himself to fall on the couch while james went from room to room making sure it was all clear, this time it was, he locked the front and back door so he could breath easy knowing they were a bit safer from any outside dangers.

"i would of piggy backed you the rest of the way" james said as he set his gun down on the broken coffee table in front of them, sitting down next to will "its getting better right?"

will nodded "yeah, i think we just pushed it a little today"

james nodded and wrapped his arm around will. maybe neither of them were the straightest people alive before this, but when most of the human race was either dead, hostile, or flesh eating zombies, you really couldn't blame anyone for pushing any sexual preference aside and finding intimacy wherever they could. _of course_ even before this james fancied will, now was just an excuse to not ignore those feelings. will shifted closer leaning up and kissing james, looking up at the male such trust in his eyes.

"even if for you're own good i wish you would leave me, i'm glad you don't" will spoke softly, bringing his hand to james', rested on his chest.

"i need someone for zombie bait if i get in a rough spot" he joked, a playful smile resting on his face before pressing a kiss to will's lips again "you're the sun and i'm the earth, everything i do revolves around you... probably has since we met... _i wouldn't leave you for anything_ "

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

_"jimbo?" will broke the silence they had as james was poking at the camp fire._

_"hmm?"_

_will shifted closer on the log they sat on, his sleeves pulled over his hands to keep them a bit warmer against the chill air of the night, their shoulders pressed together and wills pressed harder, drinking in the males warmth. james looked down at the older who looked up at him, getting lost in the murky waters of will's eyes._

_"kiss me" he said, though james couldn't be sure that's why he had gotten his attention in the first place, or if it was more spontaneous then that, either ways he hesitated, will leaned up a bit, bringing the faces closer to one another "please..."_

_james looked at his one thread of sanity he had left in this world, his one blue eyes, dopey grinned, thread and cupped his face, his thumb tracing the jawline, he leaned in pressing a soft kiss to the boys nose._

_"james..." will said quietly "kiss me properly"_

_the other chuckled softly and traced his thumb over his bottom lip, he wanted to so badly, and he figured this was the only timeline in which this didn't matter anymore. james brought there lips together, all at once and intense, fiery need taking both boy's instincts as they quickly deepened the kiss, will clumsily pulling himself onto james' lap and pressing their bodies close together, the larger hand slipping under wills sweater and gripping onto his thin waist. it was risky and foolish but neither cared enough to stop it, they needed one another too much, were too desperate for the physical contact._

_will ground their hips together, pulling from the kiss and resting their foreheads together as they panted "jim... i need-"_

_"i know... me too" james grunted, working his pants open before getting wills as well, pulling out both there cocks and pressing them together, taking both of them in his hand "this okay?"_

_"yes... please" will whimpered at the contact, his hips bucking into the friction, it had been far to long since someone had touched him, he pressed their lips back together._

_both of them knew they wouldn't last long, they couldn't even if they tried, to much built up over the course of the four years this had been going on, and it was already driving them mad to get even this. their tongues tangled with one another. he stroke them, fast, rough, not bothering to be slow, neither seemed to want it anyway. will pulled away burring his face into the crook of james' neck, letting out pretty little, muffled whimpers. james focused on pleasuring both of them, if they were more prepared or he was more patient he may have fucked him, but that could wait, this was fine for now.  
_

_"james, james, i'm gonna" he moaned quietly, embarrassed._

_james was going to come as well, he hadn't expected either of them to last even this long pressed up against one another "me too"_

_wills hips move more, bucking into james' hand, creating more friction between the two of them, he quickly came undone, biting into james' neck to quiet his moans, covering both the hand and their dicks in his cum. james followed soon after, both clinging to each other as they came down from their highs. will kept his buried into the other neck, tucking himself back into his pants before closing his eyes. the larger held him tightly, deciding to let will sleep through the night an just stay up watching for the both of them._

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

james walked into the cabin they had staying at to see will balancing on his hurt leg, his arms tipping to keep his balance, focused seemingly unphased by his partners entrance. the younger raised an eyebrow, put his gun down, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, watching for moment as will seemed focused on his task.

"maybe this is why you're leg won't heal" james said startling the boy into losing his balance and quickly placing his other foot down to catch himself.

"jesus, you gave us a fright" will said clutching his heart, giving a small laugh.

james chuckled a bit shaking his head "what are you doing?"

will smiled "limps gone, i had to make sure my leg was fully healed before showing you, but i think i can finally be of use again" he seemed proud of himself.

"sounds good" he nodded "we can move a little closer to town then tomorrow" james sat on the couch and will joined him, resting his head against the males shoulder.

"i hate waiting for you to come back home, so i'm coming with from now on" will said "i can't lose ye' too james" he sounded more serious then usual, even during these times will found a reason to joke and laugh about stuff, kept james from sinking to much into the doom and gloom of the world.

"and you aren't going too"

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

_"so what are we?" will broke the silence, his chin was rested on james' shoulder as the younger carried him, his leg had decided to give in at the worst moment of moving house._

_"what do you mean?"_

_will shrugged his shoulders a bit "you know what i mean" he said "jus' like... i know its literally the end of the world but... stuff like this is still important 'innit?"_

_it was james' turn to shrug, cause will to lift his head and huff, tilting it back._

_"useless" he mumbled to himself._

_james sighed a bit "what do you want us to be?" he asked "since you insist on having this pointless conversation"_

_"its not pointless"_

_"will we haven't run into another - friendly - soul in nearly three weeks, who's going to take me from you?" he glanced back catching only a little of the boys face as he shifted around restlessly on his back._

_"what ya' sayin' then?"_

_"i'm already yours"_

_will stayed quiet for a moment, tightening his hold on the other male "and i yours then..."_

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"how far away did you say this house was?" will asked shifting the backpack on his shoulders as they walked, he kept his walking stick out and his hand gun in his other hand as they walked, james still carried a majority of the stuff, his own choice.

"probably nine - ten miles, shouldn't take us more then hour or two, maybe three with breaks or interruptions" he shrugged looking over at will, now able to keep up with his strides, it was nice not to have to worry about will falling, or if his leg hurt anymore, it was also nice that he didn't have to leave will to go places anymore either "we'll have to go through the town, which is the more dangerous part, but when i went yesterday there weren't many creatures roaming around"

"i know its a little silly to call them zombie, but that's what they are aren't they?"

"yeah, but... i don't know zombie feels like a video game or movie thing... this is far too real to call them that" they stepped on the road, cracked the sprouting small amounts of grass through the cracks and holes, it would of almost been pretty to see nature take over again slowly if not for the terrifying looming fact that humanity was mostly gone.

will took in the town, they gone through maybe one or two before, but mainly stayed out of them, james traveled on the outside of towns as much as he could, the woods and fields felt a lot safer then busy town where most people gathered during the point they lost control of the outbreak. it was nice to see again, nice to be able to walk through the broken pavements, it was as normal as they could get. will linked there hands together, with no 'live' undead around it wasn't as dangerous to put you're guard down.

"don't come no closer!" a women voice spoke.

james and will both stopped and pointed there guns outwards, searching until they found the source of the voice, a messy haired blond lady who looked like she had been through hell and back. her cloths were covered in blood, james backed up a bit and will followed his lead, they kept their guns trained on her.

"i'll shoot boy's don't tempt me!" her voice was shaky.

"we're just going through down we don't want to hurt you" james spoke firmly his finger tapping the trigger lightly as he narrowed his eyes at her.

the blonds hands shook as she pointed the gun at both of them, the tremble obvious in her hands.

"lass, put the gun down let us go through, you won't hear from us again" will took a small step froward lowering his own gun "we just need to get through"

"can't trust anyone anymore" the lady took a step back, his voice trembled as she spoke loudly "everyone thems a no good lair"

"seriously miss we just want through, so we can keep traveling" will took another step forward.

"will stop it" james glared at him.

will shushed james "she's not gonna -"

a gun shot rang out before the same gun that fired it was dropped from the blond ladys hand. will's own gun dropped from his hands, the bullet felt like nothing, almost a mosquito bite to the older, he fell holding the spot on his abdomen that was hit, his black t-shirt already wet with his own blood. james stared at will, the secen felt like it happened in slow motion, he could almost pin point the second the bullet hit wills body.

"i didn't... i didn't mean, it just -" the lady rambled, another gun shot rang out shutting the lady up for good.

james shot his hands shaking a bit, hitting her straight in the head, he dropped his gun, as ran over and dropped beside will removing the boys hands and lifting his shirt. "shit... shit..." he said panic stood straight through him "we can stop this... we can..." he trailed off taking off his shirt and quickly pressing it to the males stomach, picking him up "hold this there"

"yeah... cheers, i'll do that" will chuckled softly groaning a bit of pain.

james ran into the nearest house he found in the town and place will gently down on the couch "i can sew you up -"

" _jimo_..."

"i have fishing wire and a needle, i can fix this -" james rummaged through his bag throwing everything out and on the ground that wasn't what he was looking for.

" _jim_ "

"don't worry" james pulled out the needle and thread, looking at will wide eyed "we'll get you fixed up, you'll be fine, everything will -"

" _james!_ " will raised his voice reaching one of his bloodied hands up to the boys face "don't, its not gonna help jimbo" he said.

"how could you possibly know that? we gotta try! i gotta try"

will shook his head shushing the boy "no... there's so much blood jim... it couldn't of just slid past everything vital"

james broke, a small sob leaving him he tried to move wills hands from his stomach and male managed to bat him away weakly each time, it was enough to stop him. he eventually let his head fall onto will's chest. "let me help will, you gotta let me... i can't... you can't leave me" he cried.

"shhh..." will said petting the boys hair letting go of the shirt, his own tears flowing down his face, he couldn't tell if his vision was blurry from blood loss or the tears gathering and falling from his eyes.

"what am i going to do with out you?" he begged "i can't do this without you..."

"you're gonna damn well try" he said sternly, he pulled himself down into james' lap forcing the male to look at him.

"i'm scared will" james said resting there foreheads together.

"me too..." will chuckled "was a fuckin' wonder i even made it this far" he smiled a sadly closing his eyes.

"no... no, no, no, no" james said holding will into his arms "you gotta stay awake will, don't go, not yet... i can't do this with you, you can't leave me... what am going to do with out you? you're my whole world will"

"i love you jimbo..." will said forcing his eyes open to look deep into the other brown ones.

a sob broke from james' throat "i love you too will" james said clinging to the dying boy in his arms, the younger slowly hummed, really the only his brain could muster up to do at this point - _you are my shunshine_ \- he clenched his eyes shut, tears still managing to escape from them. a few minute went by, the boy in his arms breathing slowed down, as his head slumped against james' stomach. an hour went by before james stopped humming, and rocking the now dead boy. his arms still clung to him he stay liked for another few hours before finding the will in him to open his eyes and look at the boys pale motionless body. eventually he let the boy go placing him on the couch and staring at him for a moment, before he couldn't anymore and he stepped out of the living room, he sat in the kitchen, his thoughts spun around him.

james had no clue where to go from here, during this whole thing he had never felt so lost as he did right this moment. the only person he had in this cruel, cold world was gone, had died in his arms. he felt so alone, and he didn't think anything would ever makes this feeling go away.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i been gone for so long, some stuff happened  
> anyway, hope you enjoyed this pain Q.Q i hurt myself  
> with this one.


End file.
